Wolf! Tooth and Nail
by Queen Eli
Summary: "We're kind of the same, when you think about it. People react strongly when they hear our names or see us coming down the street." Modern Day, Wolf-shifter, Omegaverse (Alpha/Beta/Omega) AU. All characters are immortal unless explicitly stated.
1. The Old King

**Plot: **[Modern Day, Wolf-shifter, Omegaverse (Alpha/Beta/Omega) AU. All characters are immortal unless explicitly stated.] "We're kind of the same, when you think about it. People react strongly when they hear our names or see us coming down the street." After years of unsuccessful searching for a Beta or an Omega for the youngest Gandor brother, he stumbles across an Omega that catches his eye; unfortunately for him, neither of their families are willing to accept the sudden and unexpected relationship. Main pairing is LuckDallas, with other side pairings.

_**Prologue: The Old King**_

_In the summer of 1910, the old King Gandor finally passed._

_For many months the old King had been sick, for he was not immortal like his sons would be. His passing was not unexpected, but nonetheless, it was still mourned. He was well loved by the people of the streets, and he had been the first to establish order in the crumbling Kingdom that he had inhabited. He possessed a strong understanding of things, and was the most diplomatic with the humans the wolf-shifters walked among. He left his sons a stable Kingdom to reign over._

_However, there were problems._

_As it should have been, the oldest brother was expected to become King. However, it was obvious to anyone who knew the deceased King that he favored his youngest son, and had wanted him to take over in his death. Unable to reach a compromise, the three brothers decided that they would all share the title of King, and rule the Kingdom together._

_Through the course of events, the three brothers became immortal, and the oldest two found mates, while the youngest watched them go on with their lives, much too invested with his duties as King to bother finding a Beta or an Omega for himself._

_That was, of course, until the late winter of 2012..._


	2. The Bar

_**Chapter one: The Bar**_

Twelve o' clock, and the streets were quiet and almost barren in this part of town. It was rare for New York, the city that never slept, to have any parts of town that were quiet, even during this time of night. Still, this was on the outskirts, and most of the activity happened inside the steel walls of the city. Tonight, Luck Gandor was happy that his adopted brother had taken him somewhere where there was such little activity. Although going to bars was no longer an underground or illegal venture, like it had been when he'd become immortal, Luck didn't like doing anything where there was a lot of people. He was a skittish wolf by nature, and even though he was King, he still had many enemies. This might be a bad time to get careless.

"Where are we going, Claire?" Luck asked as the red-haired man in front of him, Claire Stanfield turned the corner into a narrow alley, barely squeezing through. Luck followed him, shivering a bit as a few clumps of snow fell onto his head from the rooftops above. "We've been walking around aimlessly for the past half-hour. Please don't tell me you've gotten us lost again."

"Relax Lucky," Claire chided, and Luck flinched at the use of his much disliked nickname. Reaching a door, Claire scratched at it with his nails a few times, before the door opened up. Claire greeted the man who'd opened it with gusto, his thick, fluffy red tail* banging loudly against a few trashcans that had been set outside. Luck's ears pinned flat against his skull, and Claire motioned with his head for Luck to come closer. Reluctantly, the other man stepped up beside his brother, peering into the establishment. It was dimly lit, and smoke clouded the few lights that were on. There weren't too many people inside, but it was enough to make Luck's hackles raise defensively.

"Easy, boy," Claire chided, patting the other on the head, and Luck glared at him crossly. "This is the place. Now, go make some friends, and if you need me I'll be at the bar." The bigger wolf, despite resistance on Luck's part, pushed him in, and then bounded off, and Luck glanced forlornly in his direction. So that's what this was, just another half-baked scheme by Claire to get Luck to "make friends" and socialize.

To be honest, Luck probably needed to get out more. He spent most of his time inside the large mansion that he and his brothers had inherited from their father, and rarely had Luck showed himself since the Old King's death. He preferred solitude and secrecy, and due to that, he didn't have too many friends. Claire seemed to think it pitiable, and did everything he could to get Luck out of that "big cage", as he called it. Maybe it was a big cage to Claire, but to Luck it was his sanctuary, the only place where he could surround himself with the ghosts of the past.

But still, now he was here, and the least he could do was try to do was make the best of what he'd been given.

Making his way over to the bar, Luck slipped into the seat on Claire's left that wasn't occupied by anyone, and the other wolf laughed. "Come to join us, eh, Lucky?"

"Don't call me that," Luck muttered, then ordered a light drink from the barkeep. The tip of his curled tail twitched as he took a sip, finding it a bit strong for his liking, but deciding not to turn it down. He wanted to do whatever he could to avoid getting teased by Claire. His brother just laughed and went back to talking to his friends, and Luck turned his attention towards the pool tables in the back.

A girl was currently crouched over one of the tables where there was a reasonably large group of people gathered, her eyes intently focused on the cue ball and five remaining balls in front of her. She was young, about seventeen or eighteen, and her long blonde hair fell down to her waist. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress with lace around the arms, and a navy blue bandanna tied around her neck. Her ears were pricked and swiveled all the way forward, so the only thing Luck could see from the back were the fluffy white spots on the back of her ears. Her tail, sickle-shaped and almost like a German Sheppard's, was swishing back and forth slowly as she stood stiff, every muscle intent on her purpose. Luck watched her with quiet interest as she lined up, and then made the shot.

It wasn't good, however, and it didn't sink any balls. The young girl growled and huffed, crossing her arms as she slunk over to the back. Luck followed her with his eyes, but she moved into a corner where it was too dark to see, and he was forced to focus on the next player who stepped up. Claire noticed his intense focus on the game, and he leaned over to murmur in his ear;

"That girl who just took the shot? That's Eve Genoard. She's a regular down here, and her brother usually works but he's got weekends off. I've never seen 'em lose a game."

"They might with the way she's shooting," Luck murmured back, watching out of the corner of his eye as another person emerged from where Eve had just gone to. Almost immediately, he caught Luck's attention, and his ears swiveled forward.

He was much bigger than Eve, and appeared to be much older, somewhere in his early twenties perhaps. The heels of his heavy black boots made a steady rhythm on the wooden floor, and almost all of the bar-goers turned at the sound, and a heavy silence fell over the room. He was wearing a loose black leather jacket that cut off a few inches above the waist of his jeans, and, similar to Eve, wore a black bandanna tied around his neck. Unlike her, his ears flopped over at the tip, but when he turned to set his eyes on the pool table, they flipped up with interest. His tail was sickle-shaped, but unlike Eve's, his ears and tail were both a dark red, a shade darker than his reddish-brown hair.

He leaned over the table, cue in hand, eyes darting from the cue ball to the other five balls. His body was stiff as he adjusted his stance, tail swishing back and forth like a cat, seeming to block out everything except the thoughts of how he was going to make the shot. He exhaled deeply and then, without hesitation, made a shot that sank all five balls, with the black eight ball the last to fall. He stood back and gave a triumphant grin, and those who were not the losers applauded him. The loser grumbled, his ears flat against his skull and tail between his legs. Walking over to him, Eve slapped his hand, grinning back at him.

Luck hadn't taken his eyes off the man since the moment he'd sauntered into his line of sight, and he jumped a bit as Claire murmured into his ear again.

"That's Dallas, her older brother. He does most of the winning." Luck nodded numbly, and Claire smiled. "You didn't take your eyes off 'im the whole time. Do you like him~?"

"Claire, don't be ridiculous," Luck hissed, turning his head away from his brother. Claire just whistled, long and low in response, and Luck wrinkled his nose.

"Ah come on Luck, I can tell when you're lying!" Claire laughed, then tugged at his ear with his fingers. "Go on, go talk to him."

"There's no need."

"Go!" Claire then gave him a rough shove, which nearly made him fall off of the stool, but Luck managed to catch himself. He stayed on the edge of the stool, not wanting to leave, but he knew that Claire wasn't going to leave him alone if he didn't. Sighing heavily, Luck forced himself off of the stool and made his way over to where Dallas stood. He had pocketed a few bills from the loser, and as Luck approached he turned, his dark cobalt-blue eyes meeting up with Luck's golden ones. His face was expressive, sharply masculine and rough, much unlike Luck's eternally young, clean-shaven and expressionless face. They only stood a few inches apart when Dallas whirled around, and strangely, the closeness didn't bother Luck.

"That was an impressive move you pulled off," Luck said when he finally got his jaws to work.

"Yeah? I hope you don't want me to teach you or anythin'."

"No, I don't play." Luck could tell from his heavy accent that Dallas wasn't from New York originally, and he held out a hand. "Luck Gandor."

"Dallas Genoard." The other wolf gave his hand a rough shake, before releasing him. "I've heard your name before. You're the King, right?" His ears were standing straight up again with interest, and his eyes gleamed. It wasn't the usual reaction that Luck got when someone asked him that, and he let out a soft breath. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

"One of them, yes."

"Thought so." He gave a little grin and looked over his shoulder, winking at his sister who rolled her eyes and twitched an ear. Wait, had they been talking about him? He felt heat rush through his ears. "So, what's His Royal Highness doin' talkin' to a guy like me?"

"Wondering what time you worked here so I knew when to come back," Luck answered before he thought about it, and he had the sudden feeling that he needed to clasp his hands over his mouth. That was a bold move, and it didn't go unnoticed by Dallas, who raised one eyebrow in curiosity at the question.

"Five to ten on Monday through Friday." He smiled at Luck, then took a little step back. "Was it really that impressive, Mister Gandor?"

"Call me Luck. And you've got my interest."

"Have I?" Dallas laughed, a hearty laugh, and Luck felt the heat rush through his ears again. "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Luck's breath caught in his throat as Dallas turned, his fingers brushing against Luck's forearm as he went off after his sister who'd called for him to go. "Luck."

"Yeah. I'll be seeing you, Dallas," Luck called back, and watched the other wolf until he disappeared through the door.

It was to be the beginning of many interesting, lustful, and bloody events.

[**Chapter notes: ***the wolf-shifters retain their ears and tail in their human forms**]**


	3. The Date

_**Chapter two: The Date**_

For three months, Luck continued to return to the bar, finding himself intrigued with, interested by, and perhaps slightly attracted to Dallas. He wasn't like anyone Luck had ever been friends with or wanted to be friends with before. He was hot-headed, had a foul mouth and temper, rude to those he deemed unworthy, snappish, and rough. He did have a lighter side, though, and to the few people he was actually friendly with, he was funny in a sarcastic way, playful, and almost always trying to show off, with limited success. He was closest with his sister, and Luck had heard him worry and fret over her a few times over the course of them getting to know each other, mostly whenever she insisted she play billiards with the bikers who were regulars in that bar.

To be completely honest, it wouldn't be too far-fetched to say that Luck was falling in love with the wolf. But, of course, he was never going to admit that to anyone.

And so, that brings us back to now, with Luck sitting at the bar and watching as Dallas hissed and cursed as he re-arranged the countless bottles of alcohol behind it. According to him, their boss liked to have it "nice and neat" to make it easy for them to find what they were looking for, but it almost never ended up that way, and he'd been tasked with fixing the bottles that had been sent askew by some other worker.

"So," Dallas said when he stood up again, "when're you gonna ask me out?"

The question caught Luck completely off-guard, and he blinked as he sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, I'm not a goddamn idiot, Luck. I can tell when somebody wants to be more than friends." He grinned as he made his way out from behind the bar and over to Luck, sliding into the stool next to him. "So when're you gonna do it? Or maybe I should go ahead and ask you myself?" Luck was unable to speak for a minute, before he shook his head and answered.

"No, no, it's fine. I was going to ask you today, in fact." Well, that was a complete lie. Although Luck put on the face of calm and complete control, when it came to things such as forming friendships or romance, he had no idea what to do, and was quite shy. If it was left up to him, he'd probably never confess about any feelings that he had for the older Genoard. Resting his elbow on the bar and putting his chin in his hand, Dallas grinned over at Luck, eyes gleaming.

"Well, go ahead. I'm waitin'."

It was almost too much, the way he was watching him, and Luck had to take a deep breath and convince himself to continue. "There's a nice restaurant in the city that my friends and I go to quite often. Would you like to come?"

"As long as you're payin'." Dallas replied, poking the other in the chest with the hand that he wasn't holding his face with. A smile spread across Luck's face.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Why the hell not?" The other wolf grinned, spinning around on the stool and jumping off, heading back behind the bar again. "It's a date, Luck."

At those words, Luck had to hide his face, so that Dallas wouldn't see the tomato-red blush that was spreading rapidly across his cheeks.

That night at ten, just as he'd promised, Luck returned. Dallas was waiting for him outside, finishing off a cigarette that he'd been smoking, waiting for Luck to come. When he caught sight of him, Dallas grinned, flicking the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it under his heel.

"So, where're we off to?" Dallas asked as he walked over.

"The Alvere," Luck replied, starting to go off behind the building where he had his car parked. "Have you ever been there?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never had enough money to go," Dallas replied as he followed Luck. At the comment about money, Luck's ear twitched slightly. He didn't know much about how much money Dallas had, or what state his finances were in, but he figured that he'd tell him when the time was right. If the time was right. "Is it nice?"

"You could say that." They had reached the car, and Luck opened up the passenger side door. It was a solid black, 1968 Ford Mustang that he'd gotten as a gift from his brother when they were having a particularly good year. It was a beautiful car, and Luck watched as Dallas's eyes widened in surprise. Luck made a motion to wave him in, bowing a little at the waist. "After you." Dallas laughed a little at his display, before sliding into the passenger seat. Luck shut the door and went to the driver's side himself, starting up the car and pulling out into the street.

When they arrived, the place wasn't too crowded, which was good for Luck. He knew that Dallas was much more sociable and comfortable with people than he was, but Luck hadn't changed in that aspect, even though he'd gotten more comfortable with Dallas. They made their way into the restaurant and sat across from each other in a booth near the back, with Dallas sipping on a glass of wine he'd ordered and Luck tracing a finger along the rim of the glass of the same wine that he'd ordered.

"You don't really get out much, do you?" Dallas asked when he set his cup down. Luck blinked at the sudden question, before he too set his cup down, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"How would you know that?" Luck asked quietly, and Dallas smirked.

"You think that little bar is the only place I go? I'm in the city all the time, and I ain't never seen you on the streets."

Luck was silent for a moment, tapping his finger on the surface of the table, before he answered. "Well, you're right. I don't get out much, but I get enough teasing for it at home." He said defensively.

"Hey, relax, I ain't teasin'." Dallas held up his hands, but he still had a little smirk on his face, and almost immediately Luck felt his defensive barriers drop. That little smirk on his face made it hard for Luck to be mad at him for long, and he could tell that he wasn't trying to be mean.

And so, Luck smiled back at him and lifted his glass in a silent toast, before he put it to his lips and sipped at it once more.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by, and before long, the watch on Luck's wrist was reading 2:30 AM, and the world was getting a bit too blurry for his liking. The date had exhausted him, as Dallas had insisted on dancing with him for hours, and Luck most certainly wasn't used to that. Since he was the King, he'd been taught how to do such things, but never for so long. As they walked back down the street towards the garage where he'd parked the car, Luck's breath caught in his chest as Dallas nestled under his arm, wrapping his arm around his waist and letting his hand rest on his hip. They'd never been this close, and Luck wondered if the alcohol was starting to get to Dallas's head. But, keeping all that in mind, he didn't pull away.

Luck drove him back to his place, and they sat outside in the driveway for a moment in front of the apartment building that Dallas lived in. His eyes were half-closed, and Luck gently placed one hand on his shoulder. Dallas jumped a bit, then realized it was just Luck, and he leaned back against the leather seat.

"Thanks for takin' me out tonight," Dallas murmured, and Luck nodded.

"No problem. We should…do it again sometime?"

"Yeah." A smile spread across Dallas's face, and then he leaned over and pressed his lips to Luck's cheek, almost making his heart stop. He pulled back (too soon, in Luck's opinion), then stepped out of the car. "I'll see you."

"Yeah," Luck said, barely above a whisper, and he sat in shock, watching as Dallas shut the door and then bounded up the steps of the apartment building. He sat there, stunned for a few minutes, before he was finally able to back out of the parking lot and make his way back home, still feeling Dallas's lips on his cheek.


	4. The Conflict

**_Chapter Three: The Conflict_**

"So, guess who I saw k-i-s-s-i-n-g with a barista after a date last night~?" Claire said in a sing-song voice the next day when Luck and his brothers were sitting around the large round table in the basement, playing another game of solitare. Keith glanced up at Luck from his hand, and Berga let his cards drop. Luck glared at Claire, who just shrugged nonchalantly, before Berga spoke;

"Did you finally get yourself a girlfriend, Luck?" The blonde's ears pinned back against his skull as heat rushed through them, and his grip on his cards tightened.

"Well—it's not—it's complicated—and we weren't _kissing_, all he did was kiss my cheek!" Luck hissed at Claire, and Berga's eyebrow twitched.

"_He_?" His tone was harsh, and Luck flinched a little. For years, he'd managed to effectively dodge the topic of his sexuality, but now he'd gone and flung it out in the open without even realizing it. He'd backed himself into a corner and he was painfully aware of that.

"Yeah, it's the lovely Dallas Genoard," Claire purred again, and Luck shot a second glare at him, but he didn't seem to care too much. Claire knew that, even if Luck wanted to do anything to him, there was no way that he could. He knew that his brother's skills were far better than his, in just about everything, including fighting. At that, Berga bristled visibly, but Keith remained silent and expressionless. It made Luck wonder if he opposed the developing relationship just as much as Berga.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Berga said, and Luck groaned, rubbing at his temples. "First, you go off kissin' with some _barista_ you probably don't even know that well—"

"Berga."

"Then, turns out it's a _guy_—"

"_Berga_."

"And then it's _Dallas Genoard_? Have you lost your mind?" Luck frowned, pressing his hands against the table until his knuckles blanched. Claire was just watching from the edge of the table, tail twitching as he observed the chaos that he'd created. Damn him. Even though Luck loved Claire more than anything, still, damn him.

"Everything's under control, Berga," Luck stated as he stood. "I promise. And I don't know what you've heard about him, but going off of what I know about him, he's just fine. Besides a few things." Luck knew for a fact that he was a recovering alcoholic, and had abused drugs when he was younger (a fact he found out from Eve), but other than that he knew little to nothing about Dallas's past. He realized that that was probably being heavily naïve, but it didn't matter at this point. With that, Luck turned on his heel and started to walk off, before he heard a deep voice call out to him;

"Luck, wait." He recognized it immediately as Keith's, and he looked over his shoulder. The oldest brother was standing, his hands braced against the table as he leaned against it. "If you're truly interested in this boy, then go on." And that was it, and Keith fell back into his chair, exhaling heavily. Once, many years ago before the Gandor brothers had become immortal, Keith had an unfortunate run-in with a car that had shattered his left hip. Even now that he was an immortal, it had never healed properly, and putting any weight on it was extremely painful, and he had a lopsided gait. The fact that he'd stood up to address Luck made his words even more important, and Luck nodded before he trotted up the stairs of the basement, shutting the door at the top loudly as he went.

* * *

"Sir, we've managed to pinpoint the location of Dallas Genoard."

At the name of the man that he'd been tracking for years, Nikolai Runorata turned, his eyes lighting up with interest at the sharply-dressed goon who stood in front of his desk. Many, many years ago, Dallas's father, Raymond Genoard had made several bad deals with Gustavo Bagetta, a member of the Runorata family. In retaliation, he and his oldest son, Jefferey, had been killed, but the younger two children, Dallas and Eve managed to escape this fate and, as an added bonus, became immortal. While Don Bartolo Runorata hadn't cared much for the deaths of their father and older brother, they interested him with their acquired immortality. He'd set out to find them, and conduct tests on the two wolf-shifters, but in his attempt to catch the fleeing siblings, Bartolo ended up dead. His body was found, burnt to a crisp in his own home. They didn't know for sure, but they assumed that Dallas had killed him. The story had been passed down through multiple generations, until it finally got down to Nikolai. He'd vowed to avenge his great-great-grandfather's death, and he'd searched endlessly for the two siblings until now.

"Perfect." Nikolai's lips turned up into a smile, and then he addressed the goon directly. "Where is he?"

"We've confirmed that he's living in an apartment complex on the outskirts of New York City."

"I don't want you to make any moves yet. Quietly move some people into the Runorata's New York mansion. We want to be ready when the time is right."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"We've confirmed that…he's become close friends with the youngest wolf King."

Nikolai huffed, crossing his arms. "You know that name holds no weight for me. I'm a human, and he is a shifter. He isn't my King, and he isn't yours. If he gets in the way, we'll do the same thing we're going to do to Dallas and his sister to him. He has a number of enemies that will be willing to help us."

"Sir—"

"No more questions," Nikolai snapped, holding up a hand. "Just do what I told you. Also, make sure that he doesn't find out about us. We can't have him running off again, not this time."

Nikolai had found his prey, and there was no way that he was going to let him get away again.

* * *

"Dallas?"

Dallas's head turned as he heard his sister's voice from the arm chair next to him. He was currently lying on the couch with his head on its arm, eyes half-closed as he watched the news station with disinterest. When Eve spoke, however, his attention turned to her, and he watched as she ran her fingers across an old photograph. It was of their father, back in the days when he was still considered one of the most regal and most magnificent dogs to live in the high-end New Jersey neighborhood where they'd grown up. He was in his German Sheppard form, as their father was a dog-shifter, his jet-black coat thick and shining, his dark green eyes bright and alert. He was in a sitting position, a jewel-encrusted collar sitting around his neck, and his tail curled around his paws like a cat. It was one of the few photographs that remained of him, and Dallas wrinkled his nose at it.

"What's up, little Eve?"

"Do you think the Runoratas will ever find us?" The question came almost out of the blue, and Dallas's ears twitched at her words.

"You kiddin'? They're a buncha damn idiots, Eve. They'll never find us. And if they do, I'll fuckin' tear 'em limb from limb. I won't let 'em ki—" The word caught in his throat. "I won't let 'em get you, Eve. It'll be alright."

"You promise?" Her cerulean eyes peered deeply, intensely into his own, and Dallas grinned as he nodded.

"Promise." He reached out, ruffling her hair, and Eve laughed as she pushed his hand off of her head.

It was one of the last peaceful moments the two would share before everything started to go downhill.


	5. The Kiss

**_Chapter four: The Kiss_**

It wasn't too long after their first date when Luck asked Dallas out again. This time, they both agreed that it would be better if they went somewhere it could be just them, and Luck suggested a place that he often went to when he needed to be alone. He was almost certain that his brothers wouldn't be able to find them there, not even Claire, and Luck didn't really feel like dealing with them anyway. Berga had refused to talk to him since news broke about Luck's developing relationship with Dallas, and Luck had simultaneously refused to speak to Claire as well. And Keith didn't speak much to begin with, so the atmosphere in the Gandor household whenever all four brothers were together was tense.

"This is the place," Luck announced as he drove up to a large hill that was some ways outside of the city. He stepped out of the car, opening the side door for Dallas, who took in the whole scene with wide-eyed awe. Walking up to the edge of the hill, Luck motioned for Dallas to come closer. He reluctantly stepped up to Luck's side, obviously being cautious with how high up the crest of the hill was from the ground. "Look," Luck murmured, making a sweeping motion with his arm. The hill was overlooking almost the whole city, and Dallas let out a gasp.

"Whoa…" He murmured, his ears fully erect and swiveled forward as he looked over the bright city lights. "How'd you find this place?" Dallas asked, and Luck fell onto his back, peering up at him from where he lied.

"Claire and I did lots of exploring when we were younger," Luck explained as Dallas lied beside him, pulling up close. Almost unconsciously, Luck put an arm around Dallas's shoulder, and the other man rested his head on his chest, wrapping one arm around his stomach. Luck's breath caught in his chest again, but he didn't resent it like he'd done all those other times. This time, it was welcome, along with the warm feeling that rose in his stomach at being so close to Dallas. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was very clear out tonight. No clouds, a full moon, and the stars shining bright. Looking over at Dallas, he said quietly;

"My brothers and I used to do this a lot, before we got so busy." Dallas shifted a little, humming softly in thought.

"Yeah? I used to do it with my dad too, before he turned into the world's biggest dick," he said, half-closing his eyes like he was remembering something. "Me an' Eve still do it sometimes, when we got time."

"We don't seem to have any time anymore," Luck added. He wondered why he was sharing all this with Dallas, but he figured it couldn't hurt too much, to talk about himself a little bit. "We're all pretty busy with stuff. Not to mention that we have way too many opponents to even try doing things like a normal family anymore."

"A damn shame, though your brothers ain't exactly the kindest, are they?" Luck frowned at that, and his ears pinned back.

"Not always, but they're my brothers. I still care for them, no matter what. That's what family's supposed to do, anyway."

"Wish my dad coulda understood that when he was alive," Dallas muttered, and then whispered a few curses under his breath. It was usually the only warning that Luck got before Dallas started screaming, or crying, which really didn't happen too often anymore. His volatile temper had led to some problems previously, but it was almost like he'd started cleaning up a little bit after becoming friends with Luck. From what he'd heard from others, even though he was still snappish and feral for the most part, he'd gotten better.

It made Luck wonder if Dallas thought of him like Luck thought of him.

Lost in these thoughts, he didn't notice as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, still keeping his arm around Dallas's shoulders as he did.

When he woke, Luck was disoriented, but he could tell that many hours had passed. The stars seemed to have move, and the sky was just the slightest bit lighter. How long had he been asleep? Turning his head, Luck noticed that Dallas had fallen asleep as well, his breathing even and steady as he rested his head on Luck's chest. For once, he looked peaceful, and Luck hated to wake him, but he knew that he had to.

"Dallas," he said as he shook his shoulder, trying to get the man to wake. "Dallas, wake up. Come on, we've gotta get back home." Dallas groaned, trying to wave him away as he flung an arm across his face, his ears pinning flat against his skull. "Get up, Dallas." With one final groan, Dallas opened his eyes, looking at Luck hazily.

"Jesus Christ, Luck. How long…what time is it?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing at his red-rimmed cobalt blue eyes. Taking a quick glance at his watch, Luck cursed.

"It's three in the morning; if Keith doesn't burn me alive, then Berga will." Luck got to his feet, wiping the dirt and grass off of his jacket, and Dallas stood as well, putting one hand on Luck's shoulder to steady himself. "Sorry for passing out on you."

"It's fine, I was probably asleep already anyway," Dallas replied, cursing under his breath again. "Shit. You're probably in trouble, huh?" Luck just shrugged, running a hand through his hair that had gotten messy and tangled while he slept.

"Don't worry about it, they'll forgive me in a few years." They both laughed a bit at the joke, and then Luck reached out to catch Dallas by the shoulder. "But, seriously. It was…" Luck hesitated, not sure how to form his words. He really wasn't good at this time, and he felt heat rush through his ears. Dallas was just watching him, tilting his head curiously at his display. "It was nice, just being able to relax for a bit. It really was. I'm glad that you and I…uh…" His words failed him, and Dallas let out a breathy laugh, putting both hands on Luck's shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart, and Luck was painfully aware of the bright red blush on his face.

"You ain't too good at this talkin' thing, huh?" Dallas asked him playfully, but before Luck could say anything, Dallas had leaned over and pressed his lips to Luck's, effectively cutting off anything that he might have said. It didn't matter anyway, as Luck's words failed him when Dallas kissed him, and he felt his knees go weak. Someone was kissing him. Dallas was kissing him. They were kissing. They were seriously kissing right now, and nobody was going to stop them. Luck could only just stand there stunned, before Dallas pulled away and then turned his head, putting his hands over his lips. "Jesus, I'm sorry Luck, I don't…" He trailed off as Luck cupped his cheek in one hand, gently pulling his head so he could look back at him.

"It's fine. You can make up for it by kissing me again." Another smile spread across Dallas's lips as Luck leaned down, finally kissing Dallas back, his arms wrapping around the other man's waist. They both let their eyes close as they wrapped their arms around each other, standing there, kissing and then pulling back and then kissing again for a good two minutes. This feeling was so…different, foreign, but it wasn't unwelcome.

If this was really what being in love felt like, Luck was absolutely certain that he'd fallen in love with Dallas Genoard.

* * *

When he finally arrived home, Dallas found Eve waiting for him in the big armchair, turning at the sound of the door opening and closing with slight worry in her eyes.

"Dallas!" She called as he walked into the living room, and she jumped up, flinging her arms around his neck. "Oh, Dallas, I was worried when you didn't come home! What happened?" She noticed the strong scent of another wolf clinging to his clothes, and her ears twitched and swiveled as she pulled back. "You weren't…doing anything you might regret, were you?"

"Oh no, Eve, it's fine. I promise." Dallas smiled, and Eve noticed a haze, almost, over his eyes, and she tilted her head. "I was just out with Luck. That's all. We were talkin' and we fell asleep."

"And…?" She looked at him expectantly, knowing that there was more to the story, and Dallas's lips twitched up into the smallest of smiles.

"And we might've…kissed. A little bit." Giving an excited squeal, Eve flung her arms around Dallas's neck again.

"Oh, Dallas! I'm so happy, you finally found somebody—and he's the King," she whispered in awe, and Dallas just rolled his eyes.

"I don't really think that matters, though," he said matter of factly, and Eve giggled.

"He's a nice boy." Reaching up, she pushed a few strands of reddish-brown hair from in front of his eyes, a little smile on her lips. Then, she frowned, thinking about something. "Dallas…your immortality…" Dallas hesitated, biting down on his lip. That hadn't even occurred to him, but now he realized just how important it was.

"We'll…deal with that when it's time, okay, Eve? Until then, don't say anythin', alright?" She looked uncertain, but she nodded anyway.

Unfortunately, immortality was going to be their least complicated problem in the coming months and years.

* * *

When Luck finally returned home after his impromptu make out session with Dallas, he was still in a daze, feeling light-headed and almost like—and he knew just how cliché this was—he was floating. Walking on air.

That was, until he stepped through the front door and came face to face with the Red Devil himself, Claire, who was on him like moths to a light. Before he could push him away, Claire had taken the liberty of sniffing all over him like a Bloodhound, and he stepped back, a smile on his lips.

"Ah, looks like we've got a Romeo on our hands," Claire chirped, making sure to roll the "R" on Romeo dramatically. Luck frowned at him, shooing him away. "Looks like you were doin' more than just lookin' at the stars, eh, Lucky?"

"Shut up, Claire," Luck hissed warningly, and the red-head just laughed as he sprang away. "We weren't doing _anything_." He wasn't about to tell Claire that he'd fallen asleep with Dallas, and he definitely wasn't going to tell him that they'd been kissing.

"Hey Berga! Keith! Look what the cat dragged in!" Claire called, and Keith came down the stairs, keeping a firm grip on the hand rail. "We found our little Romeo, and he's been havin' a good time with his Juliet!"

"You told us you were just goin' out," Berga growled, appearing in the doorway of one of the many rooms. Knowing that he'd been caught, Luck felt his tail go between his legs and his ears pin against his skull. He'd never felt this guilty or embarrassed, except when he was younger and he and Claire had played a drinking game and he'd passed out on the living room floor. "And now it's three in the mornin'. Where the hell were you?" Claire paced in a circle around Luck, wolf-whistling as he did so, and Luck's fists clenched at his sides. No use hiding anything now.

"I was…on a date. And I…we fell asleep. That's it. I didn't mean to stay out for so long—"

"Well if all you were doin' was sleepin', why's his scent all over your face?" Luck asked, and he looked over at Keith, silently begging him to make the interrogations stop. The oldest brother was now sitting on the last step, watching Luck with his expressionless, burnt golden eyes. It was obvious that he wanted to know the story as well, and he wasn't going to let Luck go without telling him what had happened.

"…we also kissed. Once or twice." That wasn't such a big lie. They _had_ kissed, but it sure was a lot more than once or twice. "And that's it, I _swear_."

It was obvious that Berga wasn't convinced, but Claire had had his fun, and he bounded over to the biggest Gandor's side. "Ah, c'mon Berga, let's go to bed. We've been up all night waitin' for Romeo to come home, now he's home, and if you still wanna thrash him, there's always tomorrow!" Besides the last comment, Luck was grateful for Claire for once, and he sighed in relief as Berga slumped off, grumbling, Claire following behind like a giddy child. He looked over at Keith, who shakily made his way to his feet and started back up off the stairs, not saying a word.

Not wanting to have to go to any of the other rooms, and possibly have to face his brothers, Luck collapsed on the couch, kicking off his shoes and curling up as he fell asleep.


	6. The Dinner

**_Chapter five: The Dinner_**

Although the response and reception from his brothers (excluding Claire) was less than enthusiastic to put it lightly, Luck knew that they'd have to continue on with the family formalities now that they were—were they? He figured so—an official couple. And then there was the social problem; after all, there was no way the other wolf-shifters that lived in the city weren't going to find out about this new relationship. They had barely been together a week, and already they were faced with huge problems. Still, Dallas wasn't at all phased about Luck's insecurities involving them. He seemed to take them in stride as they came, and that was definitely something that Luck heavily envied.

Deciding to go with the easier route first, Luck invited Dallas over for dinner at the Gandor's home, since Luck already knew Eve quite well, and she was the only close surviving family member that Dallas had. Thankfully, Dallas agreed to the arrangement, and Luck could only hope that he wouldn't cause any trouble while they were there. He knew that Dallas harbored resentment against his brothers for some reason that he hadn't bothered to ask about, and hopefully he'd be able to put it behind him for Luck's sake.

When he arrived at Dallas's apartment, he hesitated in front of the door for a good thirty seconds. What if he'd forgotten or something, and things got awkward? Although he could put on a good face, Luck was bad when it came to awkward situations. He cursed silently at himself, curling his hand into a fist. He was just overthinking things, everything would be alright. At least on Dallas's end.

Lifting up his hand, Luck rang the doorbell. It took less than five seconds before Eve's face appeared in the door, smiling at him. "He'll be down in just a minute," she said, before she turned and barked "Dallas!" Motioning him in, Eve stepped back, and just as Luck was stepping through the threshold, Dallas appeared at the top of the stairs.

He was wearing a navy blue suit, with a light silver vest on underneath, and a black tie around his neck that he didn't look comfortable in, but was wearing nonetheless. Dallas smiled, and his eyes lit up when he noticed Luck, and he came down the stairs to greet him. Luck gave a little gasp at just how flawless he looked, and he hugged him carefully, not wanting to mess up his clothes.

"Hey," Dallas said when he stepped back, then leaned forward and kissed Luck on the cheek. He wasn't used to this kind of physical affection, and Luck couldn't stop himself from blushing as Dallas kissed him, turning his face a little so he wouldn't see.

"You ah…you look nice," Luck murmured quietly, and he heard Dallas laugh softly.

"Thanks. I thought I should dress up a little, since this's important an' all." Dallas took Luck's hand gently, and it didn't take long for him to grip Dallas's hand tight. "Let's go, then?"

The two of them said goodbye to Eve, who practically shoved them out of the door (she was extremely delighted with Dallas's new position as Luck's boyfriend, and it was obvious), and then they made their way over to the mansion.

"Now, I should warn you, Claire's the only one who's really looking forward to all of this. Keith and Berga don't really like this at all, and…well, I don't really _know_ what my sister-in-laws think about the whole thing—"

"You have sisters?" Dallas asked curiously, and Luck then remembered that he'd never brought up the subject of his brother's wives with him at all.

"Yeah, all of my brothers except me are married." Of course, being what they were, they couldn't have normal spouses. Keith and Berga had married a pair of sisters, Kate and Kalia, the former O'Malley Twins. From what Luck could remember from when he was younger, their father was an Irish immigrant, their mother was from a line of Russian nobles, and the two of them had been in charge of a ragtag group of Outcasts in Texas. Keith had been the first to discover them, and when he and Kate fell in love, she took her sister and came to New York with him. Kalia had taken a liking to Berga, and the two of them had gotten married not long after. It was only a little while after that that the family had become immortal.

Claire, on the other hand, had fallen head over heels in love with Chane Laforet. From what he'd heard from Claire, the story went that he'd met her on a train that he was the conductor aboard. She was a part of a cult, was an assassin, and was the daughter of the infamous Huey Laforet, who'd been imprisoned at the time for treason. He'd fought off some guy who'd been hell bent on killing her, and had proposed to Chane on the spot. They didn't get married until several years later, and Chane had become immortal as well, for there was no way that Claire was going to let anyone he loved grow older than him and die. To top it all off, the strange girl was also mute, but that didn't matter too much to Luck. He lived with Keith, who might as well be mute.

"Huh. So you're the last one, huh?" Dallas said as they walked up the many steps to the front door. "Can't really say I know how that is. Our parents were the only ones who were married, but Eve's been buggin' me to settle down for years."

"Is that why she's so excited?" Luck asked, putting his key into the keyhole in the door.

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd ever shut up when I came home after we…you know…" It was still a little awkward, talking about how exactly they'd come to be a couple, and they hadn't really gone into detail about what it meant yet. It was something that they were putting off until the time was right. Luck nodded in understanding, then pushed open the door, and was immediately met by a familiar and welcome sight.

"Katie," Luck greeted, wrapping his arms around the blonde haired woman who greeted him. Her warmth and loving reception was a lovely break from the coldness he'd been receiving from his brothers.

"Luck, it's been too long," she laughed, smiling as she pulled back to look at him. "And you brought your boyfriend!" At that word, Dallas blushed bright red, his ears pinning back flat against his skull. She just laughed at his display, and Dallas pressed close to Luck. He was uncomfortable, Luck could tell, and he laced his fingers with Dallas's to calm him.

Leading him into the living room, he nodded respectfully at Chane, who was sitting on the couch. She nodded back at him, but no expression crossed her face. That was, until Claire jumped on the couch beside her like an excited puppy, his tail going back and forth at a hundred miles per hour, and a smile spread across her face as he pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his chest. Good, the Red Devil was occupied. One less obstacle for Luck to face.

He then led Dallas into the kitchen, where Keith was watching the steaks that were being cooked on the stove for Kate, and also where a curly black haired woman was hovering, trying unsuccessfully to divert his attention from the food so she could drag off one of the almost-finished steaks. This wasn't uncommon behavior for Kalia, and Luck had to pull on her hair to get her attention. Whirling around, she gave a lopsided grin as she wrapped her arms around her brother in law, and Luck awkwardly did his best to hug her. She was tiny, barely coming up to his shoulder, and hugging her was always an awkward process.

"Hey Luck, think you could convince your brother to, uh, move out of the way?" She grinned, and Luck rolled his eyes.

"Easy, Kalia. They'll be done soon." She grumbled in defeat, and before Luck could suffer any more embarrassment, he took Dallas through the kitchen into the dining room, where the table had been set out neatly for all of them. They rarely ate together nowadays, and so they'd made sure everything was ready hours before anyone arrived. Well, Luck and Keith had, at least. Kate had been busy making the food, Kalia hovered like she always did, Berga and Claire wrestled like pre-mark* pups, and Chane watched over them to make sure they didn't break anything.

"So that's your family?" Dallas asked, cautiously, and Luck let out a breathy sound that was a mix of a sigh and a laugh.

"Yeah, that's my family. They're…different, but I love them." Now that they were alone, Luck slipped his arm around Dallas's waist, and noticed that he was focused intently on his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fuckin' fine," Dallas hissed, then realized how aggressive he sounded and put a hand on Luck's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" He paused, searching for the right word to use. "Just really goddamn uncomfortable. That's all." Leaning over, Luck kissed him lightly on the cheek, and Dallas turned so he could meet his eyes.

"It's alright," Luck said, and Dallas relaxed when he realized that Luck wasn't angry with him. He pressed his nose against Luck's, and the other laughed, leaning forward to kiss him again before he was interrupted by Berga running through the door to the dining room, Claire in hot pursuit behind him. He managed to skid to a stop in front of the large mahogany table, and Claire skidded to a halt behind him, turning to look at Luck and Dallas. Berga just rolled his eyes, and Claire let out a shrill whistle, Luck glaring at him as he did.

"So, you plannin' on doin' 'im in the dining room?" He teased, eyes gleaming, and Luck almost hissed at him. Dallas hid his face in Luck's shoulder in embarrassment, and Luck was glad for that at least. Usually when he was embarrassed, he just started yelling and snapping at the perpetrator, and it usually ended in a fight.

"Shut _up_ Claire," Luck growled, and Claire just laughed, taking his place at the table. Luck took it as a cue that the food was ready, along with Kalia's excited chatter from the kitchen. Keith was the next to emerge, limping over to the head of the table where he sat. It was only then that Luck sat, inviting Dallas to sit next to him. He did, and he looked even more uncomfortable than he had before. Underneath the table, Luck laced his fingers with Dallas's to help calm him again, and Dallas squeezed his hand tightly, making his discomfort very apparent, at least to Luck.

Chane finally made her way over, settling down beside the excited Claire, who was finding it impossible to sit still. He didn't bother her, though, because as soon as he reached over to tug on her ear, she whirled around and glared at him. Although she was mute, Chane seemed to be the only one who could say no to Claire. At least, the only one who could say no to him and he would actually obey. Finally, Kate arrived with the food, and Kalia wasted no time finding the biggest steak and claiming it as her own, nearly stabbing Berga with her knife when he attempted to steal it from her. The smell made Luck realize just how hungry he'd been; the stress of everything that had been going on had made him forget his hunger, but now it had returned full-force.

They were mostly silent while they ate, except for Claire, who was busy chatting away about whatever it was that he'd done in the past few days, with the others chiming in at a few points. Luck was able to tune him out for the most part, a skill that he'd practiced over the years, and one that wasn't easy to perfect. Claire was pretty loud. Dallas didn't let go of his hand the whole time, and Luck could tell by the way he gripped his hand that he was extremely uncomfortable at this point, and his hand shook a little. But what was he so afraid of? Luck had no idea of how Dallas dealt with situations like these, and it was possible that there was just more anxiety for him now that Luck's family was involved.

"So Luck," Claire addressed him when the blonde was finished and was taking a sip of his water, "have you and your little boyfriend there _done the deed_?" Luck nearly choked on his water, and Dallas's grip on his hand tightened significantly.

"Good Lord, Claire," Luck growled, his eyes narrowed. "Always one for personal questions, aren't we?"

"Answer me, Lucky."

Realizing that he wasn't going to get away without saying something, Luck sighed heavily. "If you must know, we haven't. And even if we had, the _last_ person I'd be telling is you."

"Ah, you're no fun, Luck! When me an' Chane got together, we—" And then there was a kitchen knife at his throat, courtesy of Chane, and Claire just smiled. "Oh come on Chane love, I wasn't really gonna tell them anything!" Of course, Luck knew that was a complete lie. If he wasn't stopped, Claire would gladly go into graphic detail about all of his sexual ventures, but that really wasn't something that needed discussing at the moment. It got the knife removed from his throat, though, and Luck twitched his ears in amusement.

"The next time you ask me a question like that, _I'll_ be the one holding the knife to your throat," Luck warned him, and Claire just laughed.

Besides that one outburst, however, everything went much better than Luck expected it to. When they were all finished, and Luck stood with Dallas, Keith limped over to the two of them, his tail slowly wagging for once. It had been a long time since Luck had seen him do that, and he took it as a good sign. He gently put one arm around his brother and hugged him, before Keith limped over to Kate, who put an arm around him to help him walk back into the living room. Turning, Luck smiled at Dallas, who finally managed to smile back.

"Is everything alright?" Luck asked Dallas, and he shuffled his feet.

"It's…it's better, you could say that. But don't get me wrong, I ain't…I ain't gonna be friendly or anything just 'cause tonight went okay," Dallas said, a blush making its way across his cheeks. "I still ain't used to all of this family stuff."

"As long as you don't start any fights, I'll be fine."

"Yeah well, I'm not plannin' on startin' any fights. But I ain't gonna make any promises about if _they_ decide to come at me." It was good enough for Luck, and he smiled as he leaned over, kissing him firmly on the lips for the first time since they'd stepped foot in the household.

"So, uh," Luck said when they pulled apart, putting one hand on Dallas's hip. "I didn't…have any other plans for tonight, or tomorrow. If…if you want, then you can stay the night."

"Stay the night? In the King's mansion? With my boyfriend?" Dallas laughed, his eyes lighting up. "How could I say no?" Luck smiled back at him, and just as he was leaning down to kiss him again, he heard;

"Is Juliet spendin' the night?"

"**_Claire!_**"

Needless to say, it was something that the two of them were going to get very used to as time went on.

[*pre-mark: the Alpha/Beta/Omega mark that marks wolf-shifters doesn't appear on them until they hit puberty]


	7. The Bedroom

**_Chapter six: The Bedroom_**

Although Luck's brothers (minus Claire) were displeased with Luck's decision to ask Dallas to stay, they couldn't exactly kick him out or get Luck to change his mind. In the end, they ended up going up to bed a while before everyone else; the stress had finally gotten to Dallas and made him exhausted. And Luck wasn't about to let him go to bed alone, so he went up with him, letting him sleep in his room for the night.

Despite the huge size of the room, and the beautiful, giant bed that was covered in fluffy blankets and pillows, Dallas didn't stop to look at it in awe like most of Luck's friends did whenever they happened to be allowed into his room. Instead, he just jumped on to the bed, shedding his constricting and uncomfortable clothes until he was just in his undershirt and boxers, burrowing under the thick fur blanket that Luck had put on the bed. He rested his head on one of the satin pillows, looking over at Luck through lidded eyes. Figuring that it couldn't hurt, Luck shut the door and locked it as he always did (Claire was prone to coming in his room at night if he didn't), and he too pulled off his clothes. Although he was used to being in fancy clothes for a long time, it didn't mean that it was enjoyable. The fancier the suit, usually, the more uncomfortable they became, and he had worn one of his nicest.

As soon as he laid down, Dallas wasted no time cuddling into his side, crawling under his arm as he did. Luck still wasn't used to all of this physical contact that Dallas seemed to crave, but since he was doing it for his boyfriend, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it should have. Luck pulled him close, resting his chin on top of Dallas's head as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Even if it made him slightly uncomfortable, Luck had to admit that having someone so close was nice.

They drifted off to sleep, and everything was peaceful for a few hours. Then, around midnight, Luck was jolted awake when Dallas suddenly sat upright, sweating and shaking heavily. The drowsiness from suddenly waking faded as he saw the panicked expression on Dallas's face, and Luck reached out, putting one hand on his shoulder to try to calm him.

"Easy, easy Dallas," Luck told him, and the other man's breathing started to slow as he took deep, heavy breaths, and Dallas's fingers gripped the silk sheets so tightly that his fingernails went right through the thin material. He looked down, still shaking as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, closing his eyes and letting a few tears fall from his eyes. "Nightmare?" Dallas nodded shakily, moving closer to Luck who'd sat up when Dallas did. Luck wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he continued to breathe heavily.

"I haven't had one in years," Dallas muttered, then moved so he could look at him. "It's…probably just 'cause I'm sleepin' somewhere I've never been. I should've known." He cursed a little as he turned away from Luck, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I've been sleeping in this room since I was five and I still have nightmares." Luck let a small smile cross his face, and Dallas smiled in return, pulling close to him again. "You wanna talk about it?"

Dallas shook his head. "It doesn't matter, really." Luck caught one of his hands, looking at him seriously.

"It does when it bothers you." Dallas blinked, and Luck notice the smallest of blushes start to cross his face. Then, he sprang forward fast, pressing his lips to Luck's hard as he pushed him back against the pillows. Caught off guard, a soft noise escaped Luck as he momentarily got the breath knocked out of him. It didn't take long for him to recover, and Luck pulled Dallas close, kissing him back with a force and passion that was different from the ways that they'd kissed before. It was much more like the first time that they'd kissed, when they were both going at each other with breathless, hungry kisses. And he liked that.

At the thought, Luck gave a soft moan, and Dallas traced his fingers down Luck's sides, making him thrust his hips up into Dallas's, enjoying the feelings that he was giving him, even if they were sudden. A soft growl sounded in the back of Dallas's throat, and the other man finally pulled back to breathe for a moment, before he pressed his lips right back to Luck's. As he did, he slipped one hand under Luck's underwear, curling his fingers around Luck's cock. Luck gasped around Dallas's lips, thrusting up into his hand again. The touch awakened old nerves that Luck had long forgotten about, and it felt _good_.

"Dallas," Luck hissed when they finally separated again, closing his eyes as he pushed his head back. "Dallas _Dallas_." His breath was coming in fast, rapid gasps, and he braced his heels against the bed, his toes curling as Dallas stroked his cock, still keeping a steady rhythm even as Luck bucked and writhed under him until he came. When he did, Luck moaned, seeing stars as his grip on Dallas's shoulders tightened enough to bruise.

The blonde fell back against the bed, panting heavily, and Dallas lied down beside him, propping his head up with one hand as he looked at him, looking quite pleased with himself. When he could finally look at him, Luck blinked, smirking a bit. "So what was that all about?"

"Consider it me thankin' you for dinner," Dallas replied, and he gave a little gasp as Luck pinned him down against the bed, crawling on top of him to keep him there.

"Well, now you've got me excited," Luck stated, his smirk growing into a grin. "So what should I do?" Dallas's breath caught in his throat this time, and a deeper blush spread across his face. Luck could feel his skin, hot and sweaty under his fingers, and then he answered;

"Fuck me."

It was a simple request, and one that Luck was more than happy to do. Although having Dallas act dominant to him was nice, Luck always enjoyed taking charge. Without any hesitation, Luck leaned down and kissed him roughly, pulling his own underwear down around his ankles. The other man let out a shaky moan, and Luck nipped at the skin on Dallas's shoulder, shifting a bit so he could have more room to work with.

"Don't…don't worry about lube or stretchin' me out or anything," Dallas barely managed to say, and Luck frowned.

"Won't that hurt?"

"No—no it won't. Trust me.*" It was getting hard for him to speak properly, and it was obvious. Dallas's eyes were clouded with lust, and he closed them as Luck lined up, then gave another loud moan as Luck pushed in, his grip on Luck's shirt tightening. It was easy, smooth, natural, and Luck couldn't stop himself from hissing a little as he did. At first, he felt a bit awkward, not exactly knowing what he should do, but then he slowly started to rock his hips, pressing up hard against the back of Dallas's thighs. It seemed to please him, and he let out a little yelp as he did.

And Jesus, was Dallas loud when Luck really started to fuck him, pulling back and thrusting in deep, but Luck wasn't any quieter himself, hissing and growling and cursing as he did. Dallas knew when he was getting close, and he gave another little yelp when Luck reached down between him to catch Dallas's cock in his hand, finding him hard and close.

"Fuck, fuck, you—ah—you really wanna see me come, don't you, you bastard, son of a bitch," Dallas hissed, and Luck let out a breathy laugh.

"I wouldn't be fucking you if I didn't." Dallas let out his own little soft laugh at that, but it turned into a moan as he arched his back, toes curling as he felt a familiar hot tightness in the bottom of his stomach. Digging his nails into Luck's back, Dallas cried out as he came, and it didn't go unnoticed by Luck, who gave his own loud howl when he came, thrusting in deep. When he was finished, Luck shifted a little so he could curl up next to Dallas, his ears twitching when the other man turned to look at him.

"So what was _that_?" Luck asked again, and Dallas laughed, throwing an arm across his stomach and putting his head on his chest.

"I dunno, but it was good, wasn't it?" Luck smiled in agreement, leaning down to kiss the top of Dallas's head.

"No more nightmares?" He said, and Dallas nodded.

"No more nightmares."

[*While shifters only have a knot when triggered by another's heat, Betas and Omegas self-lubricate whenever they are aroused.]


End file.
